You Are Not Alone
by EsTeLweNadia
Summary: Morinaga Tetsuhiro faces his worst nightmare yet; returning to his hometown after receiving an urgent call from his brother. What he doesn't know is that he doesn't have to face the nightmare alone. Angsty!Tetsuhiro, Protective!Souichi. Appearance of Kunihiro/Masaki at later part. UPDATED! Part TWO is up!
1. Part One

**Title**: You Are Not Alone

**By**: EsTeLweNadia

**Summary**: Two-shot. Morinaga Tetsuhiro faces his worst nightmare yet; returning to his hometown after receiving an urgent call. What he doesn't know that he doesn't have to face the nightmare alone. Angst!Tetsuhiro, Protective!Souichi. Appearances of Kunihiro/Masaki at later part.

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Angst

**Warnings**: Senpai and his mouth… But I'll try to tone it down.

**Disclaimer**: Characters afflicted are not mine, and will never be. Except in my dreams, maybe. ^^

**Author's Note**: Okay, I'm back to tormenting Tetsuhiro. I'm really sorry! I know I am supposed to work on my 'Save Me' but before I know it, I got pulled along in another plot! And I am so excited! Because this time, I might find some closure for Tetsuhiro, and for myself.

**Author's Note 2**: Any mistakes seen are mine, and mine alone. I am not perfect, and I did the best I could. Reviews are immensely appreciated, so please have them coming! Now what are you waiting for? Get on reading! ^^

* * *

"_What?!_"

Souichi jerked at Morinaga's exclamation. He stopped whatever he was doing to look his partner in concern.

"Okasan is sick, and she wants me to come home?" There was a slight catch in his voice. "But… yes, I know that, Nii-san, but still!" Morinaga trailed off, clenching the edge of the desk so hard his knuckle went white. "Yes, I know…" He closed his eyes tightly, as if battling with his own emotions. Concern became worry, Souichi sidled closer, offering silent comfort by presence alone. "You are right… I guess I just visit her for a while, to make sure she's okay, then I'll be back here in no time. I can't… be there any longer than necessary… Yes, alright. I'll wait for you and Masaki-san to arrive, then I'll leave, okay? See you, Nii-san."

Morinaga lowered his cellphone slowly, before snapping it close with a soft click. He looked so down, so tormented, Souichi was tempted to pull the taller man in an embrace.

"Morinaga?" Souichi tried, keeping his voice soft. "Is everything alright?"

_What a silly question_, Souichi berated himself; _of course it's not alright!_

Morinaga jumped slightly at his voice, but still refused to look at him. He glanced down at his phone; the dark bangs carefully shielding his eyes. "You heard it, right, Senpai? My mother is sick, and she wishes to see me. I have to go back to my hometown… even if that place is the last place I want to go."

"Morinaga…"

"But my mother is sick… my _mother_. I can't just _not_ go, you know… So that is why… that's why…" Morinaga took a deep breath, and that idiot still tried to force a cheerful smile on his face. "I guess you have to excuse me for a week, Senpai. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Souichi scowled. "That is not what I'm worried about, baka!" At that Souichi _thwapped_ Morinaga carelessly on his head." So… your idiot bro and Masaki are coming back, too?"

Morinaga was startled at the sudden rough contact, but Souichi was glad to see that he had been shaken out of his gloomy stupor. "Yes, they are… but only a few days after my arrival… Nii-san insisted that I wait for them to arrive, then I can leave."

"So you are going to wait for them?" Souichi arched an impatient eyebrow.

Morinaga smiled, and it was all Souichi could do not to wipe that false smile off Morinaga's face. "Well, if it's going to be a family reunion, then I have no choice than to wait for him to come back, right? Besides, Okasan wishes to see us both… so..."

Souichi put a gentle hand on his assistant's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. "I understand, Morinaga…"

The simple, kind gesture was enough to shatter what left of Morinaga's composure. He turned around and collapsed onto Souichi, clutching him desperately as he wept like his heart was breaking into millions of pieces.

Stunned but equally saddened, Souichi responded by hugging him back…

… tightly, as if that his hold alone was enough to hold Morinaga together…

… even as the man was falling apart.

* * *

That night, Tetsuhiro couldn't sleep.

He tossed and turned in his bed, yet sleep remained elusive.

He dreaded going back… he _really_ dreaded going back home.

Home… could he even call it a _home_ anymore?

Even after they had chased him out?

"_I'm sorry, but I do not have a gay son. You are not my son."_

Tetsuhiro flinched, burying deeper into his covers.

"_You brought shame to our name. You brought disgrace and dishonor to our family. You are a disappointment. A failure."_

Choking back sobs, he threw a pillow over his head, clamping it hard around his ears, desperately trying to drown out his father's condemning voice.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so, so sorry…"

But what haunted him most was the look on his mother's face.

The look of betrayal, hurt and sorrow was worse than his father's harsh words.

He had looked at her, searching for some kind of support, any kind, but he was only greeted with silence.

Her silence was what killed him inside, over and over again.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so, so sorry…"

But now, his mother was sick.

He loved them. He really, really did. Still did, no matter what had happened between them.

Even though they didn't love him anymore.

That was why he had to go back, just to see them, to make sure they were alright…

Even when he knew his arrival would not be welcome.

He would have to harden his heart and steel his nerves.

Yes, he would do that…

Just this once.

* * *

_The next day:_

The bus was finally here.

The bus that would bring him home… to Fukuoka.

He shuddered at the mere thought of his welcome.

Or rather, lack of.

He was _scared_.

And he was _alone_.

Facing the hostility of his own family, and everyone else back in his hometown... on his own...

Would he be strong enough to weather it all?

"Morinaga."

Helpless and lost in his own turmoil of emotions, Tetsuhiro almost missed it.

Startled, Tetsuhiro turned around.

Senpai was standing a few steps away, with a duffel bag slung over one shoulder.

"Senpai?"

Not that he wasn't happy to see his beloved but…

"What are you doing here, Senpai?"

Senpai fixed him a cool stare, but there was no mistaking of concern in the amber gaze.

And maybe, maybe a hint of affection?

"I've decided," Senpai answered, closing the distance between them and looking at him seriously. "I'm coming with you."

- **To be Continued** -

* * *

Yay! Another cliffie!

Okay, please don't kill me, or else I cannot finish this story, ne? ^^

But I am so happy that I have gotten this out of my system, really! ^^

I hope you're happy with how it turned out. I know I am!

Reviews are really appreciated! You have no idea how much they have helped me to keep going!

So please, be generous, okay?

Good night, and see you in the next chapter!

Thank you for reading, and take care! ^^


	2. Part One point Five

**Title**: You Are Not Alone

**By**: EsTeLweNadia

**Summary**: Two-shot. Morinaga Tetsuhiro faces his worst nightmare yet; returning to his hometown after receiving an urgent call. What he doesn't know that he doesn't have to face the nightmare alone. Angst!Tetsuhiro, Protective!Souichi. Appearances of Kunihiro/Masaki at later part. UPDATED! Part 1.5: Special guest appearances of Yatogami Kuroh, Isana Yashiro and Neko, from Project Anime K.

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Angst

**Warnings**: Senpai and his mouth… But I'll try to tone it down.

**Disclaimer**: Characters afflicted are not mine, and will never be. Except in my dreams, maybe. ^^

**Author's Note**: Thank you for your reviews! I know I said this story will be a two-shot, and guess what? THIS happened! The part in between Part One and Two. I know, I know you all are waiting for the confrontation, but I don't want to have to rush into the confrontation… I need Tetsuhiro to prepare himself for it, and I need to prepare myself for it because it is going be really intense, and I have to think and tread carefully. Besides, I just adore Yatogami Kuroh too much to NOT include him in this fic, and if you notice, KurohShiro is actually a mashup of our favorite KSB couple. Really! Please don't get mad for this little, erm… filler? Erm, what do you call it? Teaser? Haha! I don't know. I just hope you will enjoy it anyway.

**Author's Note 2**: Any mistakes seen are mine, and mine alone. I am not perfect, and I did the best I could. Reviews are immensely appreciated, so please have them coming! Now what are you waiting for? Get on reading! ^^

* * *

_**Previously on Part One: **_

_"What are you doing here, Senpai?"_

_Senpai fixed him a cool stare, but there was no mistaking concern in those golden eyes._

_And maybe, maybe a hint of affection?_

"_I've decided," Senpai answered, closing the distance between them and looking at him seriously, "I'm coming with you."_

* * *

**Part One Point Five (1.5):**

_Just what have I gotten myself into?_

Annoyed, he glanced at a dark head resting on his shoulder, snoring softly.

Almost immediately, his features softened.

He heard it, last night; Morinaga's muffled sobs.

If he didn't think of checking up on him, Souichi would never know.

So he had stood outside the door, hand still poised to knock.

Apparently, the call from his brother and the decision to return home had rattled Morinaga more than Souichi thought it would.

It wasn't fair! Other people would be happy to be going back home to visit their family! They shouldn't be dreading to go back home!

Home, and family; two very important aspects in a person's life.

Yet when the two turned against him…

_But they shouldn't be turning against him! No matter what, they are a family!_

Morinaga, for all his idiotic smiles and a horny personality, actually had a fragile heart. He would cry over the stupidest things, like being lashed out by his idiot bro, or when Souichi had asked him to stay. If he was already this shaken by a phonecall and the thought of going home, Souichi couldn't even to imagine the state Morinaga would be in if he faced his past on his own.

So that's why Souichi wouldn't let him face it alone.

"_I've decided. I'm coming with you."_

As soon as he had said that, he saw how Morinaga's eyes widened in disbelief, before relief set in and happiness took hold.

"Baka," Souichi whispered to the sleeping head.

He looked out of the window and gazed at the passing scenery, and for once, allowed his thoughts to be filled with nothing but the slumbering kouhai beside him.

* * *

"Tetsu-chan!" An excited voice yelled. "Over here!"

Startled, Morinaga glanced up and around, before finally settling on someone waving frantically at them.

Souichi followed his gaze.

He was young man, no, boy, Souichi corrected, with messy gray hair (_Why do Morinaga always pick friends with weird hair color?_) big, twinkling amber eyes. He had a small stature, dressed in white collared shirt with an upturned collar, connected to a loose red ribbon around his neck. His shirt was untucked, its tails hanging untidily over dark blue pants. But what captured Soiuchi most was a blinding smile on the youth's face.

"Shiro-kun, I told you not to call me that!" Morinaga complained. When his friend had come up to them, Morinaga began introducing them to each other. "Senpai, this is my friend, Isana Yashiro. Shiro-kun, this is my senpai, Tatsumi Souichi."

Isana Yashiro beamed. "Nice to meet you, Tatsumi-san. Tetsu-chan couldn't stop talking about you the last time he was here."

At this, Souichi shot Morinaga a dark look. "So, this is the acquaintance that recommended you to sit for the entrance exam in a grad school here, isn't he?"

"Oh," Morinaga blinked, surprised. "You remembered that? Yes, he was. I stayed over at his place the whole time I was there…"

Souichi felt a flash of irritation, which didn't go unnoticed. Morinaga caught it and hastily amended, "… but he isn't living alone, so don't worry."

"That's right!" Shiro chirped. "I have a roommate, and a pet."

_Roommate?_ Souichi arched a suspicious eyebrow. "Are you two by any chance…?"

The smile didn't falter. Shiro even blushed. "We're getting there. He's grumpy and stubborn and shy so I have to be really patient. But I'm telling you, he is a chef! Really, he can cook! And do housework and the dishes… he'll kill me if he catches me calling him '_waifu_'. Oh, and he has a fetish for swords! He owns one, and it's hanging in his room now. Its name is Kotowari, I think. He can fight, too, and he fights well! I always somehow manage to get into trouble, so I think that's why he sticks with me, so he can protect me. Oh, and he doesn't quite like Neko, our pet. Those two always quarrel until I play referee." He ended his story with an amused laugh.

Souichi really, really wanted to hide somewhere, never to show his face again.

"Shiro-kun!" Morinaga chided sternly, but a grin on his face ruined the effect. "That's too much information!"

Laughing, Shiro dismissed Morinaga's remark. "No harm in that. Come on, let's go to my apartment. You must be tired from the long bus journey. I'm pretty sure Kuroh will whip up something for us."

Souichi frowned. There was something nagging him…

"Wait a minute… I understand that Fukuoka is a backward town… so how do you…"

"It's okay," Shiro answered, turning to lead the way. "I told you we aren't a couple yet. Besides, the whole town knows we are orphans, and best of friends, and that we're living together. It's not like we are doing anything indecent in the public. Kuroh will kill me before anyone else does. Haha!"

Souichi sweatdropped, and Morinaga flashed him an apologetic smile.

_Fukuoka_, Souichi decided after they had been walking for some time now, _is not a bad place after all_. It was the first time he set foot in the prefectural, but for Morinaga…

Souichi glanced at the man in question. Morinaga was walking beside him, his expression wistful and pained. But there was a gentle smile on his face, as if saying that no matter what had happened, it was good to be home.

* * *

It was good to be home.

Back in his hometown, where everything was just as he had remembered. Nothing had changed much during his five years of absence, even though new buildings had sprung up and even the old ones didn't look that old anymore.

When they came across a park, Tetsuhiro stopped walking.

"Oi, Morinaga?"

"Ah, Senpai," Tetsuhiro smiled sheepishly. "I remembered this park. Nii-san, Masaki-san and I used to play here together every afternoon after school. Then we would stay to watch the sun set. We would buy ice-cream on our way home, and sometimes, we would challenge on who would reach home first. Nii-san always won, though. If I had enough of him always being the first, I would pretend to cry, and Okasan would scold Nii-san for bullying me. Then, the next day, Nii-san would let me win."

He let out a small chuckle at that memory. Those were the times… happy times.

"Morinaga…"

And that was so long ago.

Too long. He had even forgotten what it was like to be in a family.

"Oi, Morinaga," Senpai nudged him. "Are you okay?"

Tetsuhiro tried to smile. "Yeah… I'm fine. Just got caught up with my memories."

"Oi!" Shiro-kun yelled from somewhere ahead. "Hurry up! Or Kuroh will get mad if we're late!"

Senpai gripped Tetsuhiro's shoulder, then gave it a reassuring squeeze.

_Don't worry_, his eyes seemed to be saying, _I'm right here with you._

Tetsuhiro felt his smile widened, becoming less stiff, less painful.

"I love you, Senpai," he mouthed.

And laughed as Senpai froze, with a blush darkening his cheeks.

Still laughing, Tetsuhiro quickly walked off towards the waiting Shiro, leaving Senpai to shake off the daze and rush after him.

* * *

They were greeted by a tall man with long black hair tied back in a low ponytail, with his bangs swept away from his face, further accentuating his steely gray eyes. He wore a white shirt like Shiro's, only with his sleeves rolled up halfway. It was left untucked over black pants, with an unorganized tie of similar color hanging from the collar of his shirt.

His gaze was severe on Shiro, but gentled once he shifted his attention to them.

"I am sorry for my brashness," he apologized, bowing his head slightly. His hair slipped from his back to fall over his shoulder. "My name in Yatogami Kuroh. Isana Yashiro never fails to bring out the worst in me." At this he leveled Shiro with a glare. Shiro just endured it with a sheepish chuckle and a hint of blush on his cheeks. "Please, come on in and do make yourself at home."

_He's beautiful_, was the first thought that crossed Tetsuhiro's mind as he stared at the said person in awe.

"He's beautiful, right?" Shiro elbowed him and whispered. When Tetsuhiro looked at him, Shiro threw him a sly wink.

Thank goodness Senpai had walked into the apartment first, because Tetsuhiro was pretty sure that he would be killed on the spot if Senpai was to find out what he had been thinking.

_Or maybe_, Tetsuhiro mused, _maybe I should go ahead and make him jealous. Then I'll make him admit that he's jealous._

…

_Nah. Knowing Senpai, he would probably leave me in a nanosecond flat. After beating the daylights out of me. Ugh, no fun at all…_

Sighing, he slipped off his shoes by the doorway, slipped into the house slippers, and then entered the apartment.

* * *

"So, how do you get to know Morinaga?" Souchi asked, blissfully sipping his tea while staring intently at the boy seated across from him.

Morinaga had volunteered to help Kuroh with their dinner, much to Souichi's annoyance, and to his horror, jealousy. Morinaga, _alone_, with that _guy_… in the kitchen? Souichi felt his brow twitching. He really, really wanted a cigarette!

And to make things worse, he could feel Shiro's amused gaze on him.

He glared at him, and the amusement quickly evaporated. Hah! Good!

He turned to glower at the small white kitten beside Shiro, but the kitten wasn't even afraid. Instead it hissed at him, as if launch itself at him anytime.

"Neko!" Shiro admonished the kitten. "Please behave yourself, or else I won't be giving you any rice crackers!"

As Souichi watched smugly, Neko the cat mewled pitifully in response.

"You give your cat rice crackers?" Souichi arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well…" Shiro scratched his cheek sheepishly, blushing. "It's her favorite food. She accidentally ate some of the crumbs on the floor before Kuroh could clean the mess… then rice crackers have become her favorite ever since."

Souichi snorted, unimpressed. Not only Morinaga made friends with weird hair color, his friends (and apparently, their pets, too!) were as weird as their hair!

Then he remembered something. "You didn't answer my question!"

"Oh…" Shiro sweatdropped. "You're just as scary as Kuroh!" Immediately he slid his gaze to the kitchen, as if expecting Kuroh to come flying out brandishing a dripping ladle threateningly. The mental image made Souichi quirked a slight grin of amusement. When no such thing happened, Shiro heaved a sigh of relief before focusing back on him. "It was raining heavily that time, when we first met. My favorite Japanese red umbrella was carried away by a gust of strong wind, and while running after it, I slipped and somehow managed to sprain my ankle pretty badly. To make things worse, I forgot to bring my phone and I almost thought that it was the end of me."

Shiro's gaze went distant as he absently stroked the kitten on his lap. "Then, in a flash of lightning, suddenly he stood before me, like an angel! And with my umbrella! He saw me sitting so miserably in a puddle and immediately came to help. He helped me to my feet and escorted me home. Luckily Kuroh was home, because my ankle was already hurting so badly and Tetsu-chan was beginning to show hints of fever. Kuroh took care of us both." He finished it with a bright smile.

_Morinaga was like that, alright,_ Souichi thought, always _willing to help others even at the expense of his own health._

Without realizing it Souichi recalled the times when Morinaga had actually fallen ill because of his selflessness. He remembered keenly a few years ago, the time when he had irresponsibly dropped all his work on Morinaga so he could travel to Tokyo to teach his idiotic little brother and landlord a lesson. He was somehow forced to take a train home, and it was just in time to find out that Morinaga had passed out in a terrible combination of exhaustion and a bad cold. Later he had learned from Yamaguchi that Morinaga had not taken any rest at all during the whole time he was away in Tokyo. To make matters worse, Morinaga was also stressed over his Masters' exams and whether or not to profess his love for him…

Then, there was also a time when Yamaguchi had collapsed from a bout of fever, rendering him helpless and confined at home. Morinaga had been the one covering for him in his research team and part-time job. Morinaga had been so busy for a week straight he hardly had time to sleep and he looked totally exhausted. The week after that, he was overcame with fever.

He was suddenly alerted by a delicious smell wafting in from the kitchen.

Startled he glanced up.

Kuroh was wearing a pink (_pink?!_) apron, balancing dishes of food. A few steps later, Morinaga trailed behind him, bringing in another lot of dishes.

"Dinner is ready!" Morinaga announced cheerfully. "C'mon, let's eat!"

As soon as everyone had settled down, they chorused, "Itadakimasu!"

They ate their dinner in revered silence.

"Dinner is as yummy as usual, Kuroh!" Shiro beamed happily once they had finished eating.

Kuroh just snorted, but Souichi could see a look of pleased sense of accomplishment on his face. "You have to thank Morinaga-san, as well. His help was most efficient and greatly appreciated. He has apparently more skills in the kitchen than you do, Isana Yashiro."

Shiro just laughed, while Morinaga blushed and chuckled sheepishly, "Nah, I really didn't help much. You were the one did who most of the work, Kuroh-kun."

Souichi tried very hard not to let his annoyance show.

Kuroh dabbed at his lips politely. "So what do you plan to do after this, Morinaga-san, Tatsumi-san?"

Souichi had no idea, so he glanced at Morinaga.

His kouhai opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the beeping of his cellphone. All eyes were on him as he withdrew his phone, flipped it open and looked at the screen.

After awhile, he looked up and found Souichi's questioning eyes. "It's from Nii-san. He said he and Masaki-san will arrive here tomorrow."

Souichi was impressed. "That's fast…"

"Yes," Morinaga looked relieved. "Thank goodness. The faster they come, the faster I can deal with this, and the faster I can go home…"

"Say…" Shiro said suddenly. "Why don't both of you rest here for the night? It's too late for you to search for rooms now, right?"

"But Shiro-kun!" Morinaga protested. "Won't we be a bother to you and Kuroh-kun? We are already imposing too much of your hospitality and have certainly overstayed our welcome!"

"Nonsense!" Kuroh cut in sharply. "Please wait here for a moment while I prepare the room for you. Isana Yashiro, please clear the table for me, but do not wash the dishes. I cannot tolerate anymore breakage or mess from you."

Without another word he left the dining area.

"Even old ladies are not as fussy as you!" Shiro flung back at the disappearing back.

"I heard that,_ Moyashi_!" came the sharp retort.

"Don't call me Moyashi! I am not a beansprout! My name is Shiro!"

_Moyashi…_ Souichi coughed and nearly choked trying to stifle his laughter.

Morinaga's face was already turning a dangerous shade of red, his entire body shaking as he desperately tried to hold his laughter in.

"Just clear the table, Isana Yashiro!"

"Yes…." There was a sudden gleam of mischief in Shiro's eyes, "… _waifu_!"

Out of nowhere there was a flash of steel, and suddenly Kuroh was there, pointing his sword (_a real sword_, Souichi realized in amazement) at his roommate. "Isana Yashiro…_ you_…!"

In the end Souichi found himself grinning at the hilarious sight of Kuroh chasing Shiro around the apartment.

Beside him, Morinaga had doubled over with laughter.

Souichi felt his grin softened. It had been a long time since he had heard Morinaga's laughter.

Genuine and free of pain.

And it felt good… listening to him laugh.

* * *

"Senpai?"

The voice was soft, hesitant and almost afraid.

Yet somehow it managed to filter though the thick fog of sleep, and into his consciousness.

"What the hell do you want, Morinaga?" Souichi mumbled, without opening his eyes. They were simply too heavy, but the distress he heard in Morinaga's voice was just too hard for him to ignore.

"I'm really sorry, Senpai…" Regret could clearly be heard, now, and Souichi hated himself for putting it there. "But… may I… may I sleep with you tonight? I won't do anything to you. I promise! So please… may I sleep with you?"

For a long while Souichi didn't say anything.

Because he had never heard Morinaga sounded like this before…

Like a _child_.

_Like a child seeking for comfort after a nightmare._

It was heartbreaking.

"I guess it's alright, Senpai," Morinaga was saying, this time there was a false cheer in his tone. "I guess I'm just being silly…"

Only then he realized that he had silent for too long.

Souichi didn't say anything; he just shifted to the back, allowing an empty space in front of him.

He didn't trust his voice at the moment.

"Senpai?"

"Just get in," Souichi finally grunted.

"Senpai…"

"Hurry, before I change my mind!"

Faster than he could count, Morinaga had quickly settled into the space Souichi made for him.

Contentedly he burrowed deeper into the warmth.

"Thank you, Senpai…"

Within seconds, Morinaga was fast asleep.

After awhile, Souichi reached out and pulled Morinaga closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around Morinaga and held him tight…

And even he was asleep; his hold on Morinaga did not loosen.

* * *

So when Tetsuhiro woke up next morning, he was surprised to see himself in Senpai's embrace.

Yet he didn't dare move… he didn't even want to dislodge the precious hold.

And so he drifted off to sleep, right in Senpai's arms.

Until Senpai kicked him off the bed.

* * *

"You're leaving already?" Shiro asked as they accompanied their guests to the door.

"Yes," Tetsu-chan replied, smiling brightly. "Nii-san is arriving very soon. I hope to have some time alone with my family to try to talk things out on my own first, before Nii-san reaches home. Thank you very much for your hospitality."

"Please do not mention it," Kuroh brushed off the gratitude with a slight shake of his head. "I wish you all the best in reconciling with your family, Morinaga-san."

"Yeah!" Shiro cheerfully piped in, "And don't leave without seeing us, okay? Or else I'll go to Nagoya to look for you and hit you with my umbrella!"

"And I, with my Kotowari," interjected Kuroh, deadpanned.

Shiro laughed when Tetsu-chan sweatdropped, and a few annoyed tics appeared on Tatsumi-san's forehead.

"We promise! See you soon, Shiro-kun, Kuroh-kun!"

And so, the two of them waved before turning to leave.

Once they were out of earshot, Kuroh took out his PDA and tapped out a string of numbers.

"Hello, Masaki-san? This is Yatogami Kuroh. Please hurry. They are already on their way to Morinaga's Residence."

- _**To be Continued**_ -

* * *

Somehow this turned out to be crossover…

But I am so happy because I managed to put all my favorite and most adored characters in one story! *excited*

I also couldn't resist inserting the famous Moyashi remark from Yuu Kanda to Allen Walker from -Man. They're also my favorite couple! ^^

Part TWO will be the part that you are waiting for…

The Confrontation.

So please hang on for a little bit longer.

Thank you so much for your continuous support! ^^


	3. Part Two

**Title**: You Are Not Alone

**By**: EsTeLweNadia

**Summary**: Morinaga Tetsuhiro faces his worst nightmare yet; returning to his hometown after receiving an urgent call. What he doesn't know that he doesn't have to face the nightmare alone. Angst!Tetsuhiro, Protective!Souichi.

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Angst

**Warnings**: Senpai and his mouth… But I'll try to tone it down.

**Disclaimer**: Characters afflicted are not mine, and will never be. Except in my dreams, maybe. ^^

**Author's Note**: So… we have reached the end of this short story. I hope it is to your satisfaction. Thank you for staying until this far! ^^

**Author's Note 2**: Any mistakes seen are mine, and mine alone. I am not perfect, and I did the best I could. Reviews are immensely appreciated, so please have them coming! Now what are you waiting for? Get on reading! ^^

* * *

_**Previously on Part One point Five (1.5):  
**_

_Once they were out of earshot, Kuroh took out his PDA and tapped out a string of numbers._

"_Hello, Masaki-san? This is Yatogami Kuroh. Please hurry. They are already on their way to Morinaga's Residence."_

* * *

**Part Two**

"Are you really sure about this, Morinaga?"

"No," Tetsuhiro admitted. "But I _have_ to do this. I can't keep running away forever. No matter what, they are still my family."

"That's true, but…"

"Better to do it now than later, right, Senpai?" Tetsuhiro grinned brightly, trying to hide the pain through the sheer brightness of his smile.

From the way Senpai frowned severely at him, Tetsuhiro knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

Especially _not_ Senpai.

"Tetsuhiro_?!_"

Tetsuhiro jumped, startled.

That voice…

"_You brought shame to our name. You brought disgrace and dishonor to our family. You are a disappointment. A failure."_

Slowly, as if the time was moving in a slow-motion, Tetsuhiro spun around to look at the owner of the voice.

His father…

… who was now standing in front of him, wearing the same face as he did years ago; right after they had discovered about him being gay.

* * *

That was Morinaga's father?!

_He looks a lot like Kunihiro…_

_So Kunihiro takes after him, so that means Morinaga must have taken after his mother…_

_Then his mother must have been really pretty…_

Morinaga's father looked like an older version of Kunihiro; short chestnut hair slicked back with some bangs hanging over his brow, glittering green eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses. Wrinkles might have belied his age, but there was nothing to conceal his no-nonsense attitude that came with the age.

Souichi could feel Morinaga tensing beside him.

"Ah, Otousan!"

Souichi hated that tone; strained and lacing with forced cheerfulness that did nothing to mask the pain lurking beneath the cheery façade.

"How have you been, Otousan? It has been too long, hasn't it?"

His father shot him an icy glare. "You didn't even bother to call. If Kunihiro didn't call you to inform that your mother is sick, you wouldn't even care, right?"

Souichi felt his brows narrowing when Morinaga flinched at the harsh remark.

"Please, don't say it like that, Father," Morinaga whispered. Souchi could hear the tears in his voice. "You are still my family, so of course I still care about my family, no matter what…"

"Care?!" The old man echoed, incredulous. "If you care enough about your own family, you wouldn't have soiled their name! You wouldn't have brought dishonor and disgrace to your own family by being… _gay_!" He spat out the word '_gay_' like it was a rancid meat on his tongue.

Morinaga opened his mouth to say something, but his father overrode him.

"And bad enough you just had to _screw_ a son of a high-ranking official!" He ranted on. By now a small crowd had gathered, whispering among themselves. "Of all people, why you have to go and do _that_ to _him_?!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?!" The man barked, laughing humorlessly. "Do you have the slightest idea of what we went through weeks after you left town? The shame, the humiliation and the mess you left behind for us to deal with?!"

Souichi suddenly decided he had quite enough.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Morinaga-san," he cut in, pointedly not sounding apologetic at all. He stepped forward, glaring at everyone else. He caught sight of Morinaga's crumpled face and his glare intensified when it landed on the man who called himself a father. "But I think you are being too unfair here."

The older Morinaga matched his glare evenly. "And just who do you think you are?"

"Otousan…" Morinaga tried to step in between them. "He is Tatsumi Souichi, my Senpai from Nagoya University…"

Morinaga had effectively drawn away his father's attention on him. That baka still tried to protect him.

"Your Senpai?" Again, with that condescending tone. "And why is he here with you? This is a family affair. Outsiders shouldn't poke their noses where they don't belong!"

"He is my b…." At this Morinaga hesitated, and Souichi could only imagine the words that he wanted to say but couldn't. A deep breath. "Best friend. Senpai is my best friend. So that's why he came. Because he's worried for me!"

Souichi wasn't sure how he felt then. Touched, because despite the situation, Morinaga was still thinking of his feelings, and how much he hated to be called or grouped with homos, although it hurt Morinaga just the same. Souichi knew how much Morinaga wanted to announce to the whole world that Souichi was his, and belonged to him, but because Souichi had repeatedly reminded him how much he hated that, Morinaga didn't.

Even now, Morinaga was still protecting his feelings, even if his own were shred raw and left to bleed.

His father sneered at Souichi. "Is he, really?"

_Morinaga, you baka!_

Souichi stepped forward again, this time openly shielding Morinaga behind him. _Enough is enough._ "You are right, Morinaga-san. I am not his best friend."

He heard a small, shocked gasp behind him. Around them, the crowd began chattering again.

Ignoring them and his kouhai behind him, Souichi leveled Morinaga's father with a dark look. "I am his _boyfriend_."

* * *

"Your Senpai?" Again, with that condescending tone. "And why is he here with you? This is a family affair. Outsiders shouldn't poke their noses where they don't belong!"

"He is my b…"

Who was Senpai to him?

Boyfriend.

Beloved.

His whole world.

His oxygen.

His greatest love.

His _everything_!

"… best friend," finished Tetsuhiro meekly. "Senpai is my best friend. So that's why he came; because he's worried for me!"

"_Quit talking crap! Making me out to me a homo…!"_

That's right… the last thing Senpai wanted, was to be called a homo when he wasn't a homo, or was to admit that he and Tetsuhiro had something more other than a normal relationship when their relationship had transcended beyond normal in the first place! As much as it hurt Tetsuhiro, Senpai's feelings and pride was more important. Senpai was more important, so that's why…

His father sneered at Senpai. "Is he, really?"

Senpai had stepped forward again, partially blocking his view from his father. ""You are right, Morinaga-san. I am not his best friend."

_What?!_ Stunned and unbelievably hurt, Tetsuhiro looked at Senpai.

"I am his _boyfriend_."

Tetsuhiro blinked. Huh? Did he hear it right? Did Senpai just say that…?

Even his father was openly gaping at Senpai. If he wasn't confused, he would have laughed at such a comical sight.

"You heard me. Morinaga Tetsuhiro is. My. _Boy_. _Friend_."

_Senpai?_

"You don't believe me?" Senpai smirked. "Here, let me show you."

Senpai suddenly turned around, grabbed Tetsuhiro's face with both hands, and smashed his lips against his.

For a long moment, Tetsuhiro was too stunned to react.

But his own dormant desires began to kick in. He forced open Senpai's mouth with his tongue before sliding it inside, leaning in for a deeper kiss as he tasted Senpai from within the confines of his mouth. He could taste remnants of tobacco, and this morning's coffee, and mostly Senpai.

For a moment, the world faded away.

For a moment, Senpai became his world.

For a moment, he was happy.

Then Senpai broke away from the kiss, flushed and panting. Then the next thing he knew, Senpai lashed out with a fist.

It connected solidly on his cheekbone.

Tetsuhiro stumbled back, stunned. "Senpai!" he whined, clutching his injured cheek. "You're so mean! What was that for?!"

"That!" Senpai bellowed, "is for making me admit it! How many times must I tell you that I can take care of myself just fine?! I don't need you to protect me!"

"But Senpai!"

Senpai was having none of it. He spun around and shifted his ire to his father, and their audience. "And you, old man, listen up! I have enough of you bashing your son with nothing but baseless accusations! You said he had no idea what you had gone through, but do you have any idea what Morinaga had gone through after he left town for your own sake?!"

Shocked silence.

Mercilessly Senpai continued, "You don't, do you? Here, let me tell you. Your son, in a strange environment, was _alone_. At least you have your wife and your older son to contend the troubles _together_! But Morinaga was all by_ himself_! Do you know how many times he fell sick and had no one to take care of him, because he was alone?! Bad enough he has this annoying habit of not wanting to trouble anyone, but he had to deal with his fever all by himself! Do you have any idea how _lonely_ that is? How _scary_?!"

"If I haven't lived with him I wouldn't have known of the nightmares he had reliving all the harsh words you, his own family, thrown at him," Senpai pressed on. "I wouldn't have known of how _lonely_ he was, the pain he must have felt whenever he heard the word 'family'. He has a family, yet he's been living a life as an _orphan_! That is just too cruel! Being shunned by his own family for something he couldn't help, for something that is not even his fault, just where is the justice in that?!"

Tetsuhiro blinked at Senpai, then at his father.

"Now, hold on a minute, young man…"

"No, you hold on a minute!" Senpai snapped, jabbing a stiff finger at his father. "My little brother is a homo, too! And he is already married to the guy he loves and now they are away in _America_! Yes, naturally at first I was completely opposed to the fact of homosexuality, but he is my little brother! My own family! His happiness is very important to me! If he is happy being the way he is, then it's fine with me! Isn't Tetsuhiro your son? Isn't he part of your family? Don't you want him to be_ happy_?! Why can't you just leave a happy couple alone?!"

Tetsuhiro saw something shifted on his father's face; realization, and then slowly… remorse.

"He is happy the way he is now," Senpai continued quietly. "He was happy with that guy Masaki. Why can't you just… accept it?"

His father shifted sorrowful eyes to him, then.

"Tetsuhiro…" He began, stepping forward, reaching out with a hand.

Instinctively Tetsuhiro drew back, seeking safety from behind Senpai.

Memories flashed before his eyes…

The confrontation.

His mother's silence.

His father's wrath.

That hurtful, condemning words, bludgeoning on him again and again…

"_But, Otousan!"_ He had tried to counter when he found that the words were too hurtful for him to endure, _"It's not entirely my fault!"_

"_How dare you!"_ His father had snapped, then.

Everything happened in a flash; his father raised his hand, and descended it on his face so hard he was knocked down to the floor. For a long minute the pain didn't register; he was too shocked to feel anything. When reality set in, only then he realized that his cheek was stinging badly, and his lip was bleeding.

As if knowing what Tetsuhiro was thinking, his father slowly lowered his hand. "Tetsuhiro…"

"Tetsu-chan?!"

Tetsuhiro glanced up sharply at the new voice.

And tears started to form in his eyes.

"Okasan…"

Amongst the crowd, stood his Mother, pale and flushed and slightly panting, flanked by, to his surprise, Kuroh-kun and Shiro-kun.

"Tetsu-chan!"

Breaking free of the crowd, his mother ran towards him, flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

Her tears soaked into his shirt as his own dribbled down his cheeks.

"Okasan…"

"I've missed you so much, Tetsu-chan!" His mother sobbed, her voice muffled by the force of her grief. "I'm sorry… I should have said something back then… I'm so sorry, Tetsu-chan…"

Tetsuhiro hugged his Mother tighter. "Don't be, Okasan. It's not your fault. I've brought this upon myself. None of this is your fault… not even Otousan's…"

He released his mother. She still looked the same as before; only slightly thinner, with sunken cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. Tetsuhiro wondered if his absence played a part in her losing weight.

"I'm so sorry, Okasan, Otousan," he whispered, refusing to look at either of them. "I'm sorry that I had turned out to be such a disappointment and disgrace to the family. I am sorry that I have brought nothing but trouble to everyone. No matter what… it is still my fault…"

"Damn right it is!" A new voice cut in.

Startled by the intrusion, Tetsuhiro looked up, only to be given one tight slap across his face. Before he could recover, someone grabbed him roughly by the lapels of his shirt and yanked him down. He blinked, trying to collect scattered thoughts.

As soon as his vision had refocused, he realized that he was staring into the face of a very enraged yet familiar woman…

Blond hair, strong cheekbones, icy blue eyes…

Masaki-san's mother.

"How dare you step foot in this place again, you _filth_!" She spat into his face. "You have the galls to come back here and show your face after you have ruined my son's life with your indecent acts and your horrendous, disgusting preferences!"

"Mother!" a new voice interrupted. All eyes shifted to the newcomer.

It was Masaki-san, and Nii-san was with him too!

"Masaki-chan!" The woman was so surprised to see him that she abruptly released Tetsuhiro and turned around to face him properly.

But Masaki-san wasn't impressed. He slid a concerned gaze to Tetsuhiro, who smiled weakly at him as he attempted to straighten his shirt after Masaki-san's mother's sudden assault.

Senpai turned to him. "Are you alright, Morinaga?"

Tetsuhiro nodded, touching his cheek gingerly. He could still feel the stinging heat, but it wasn't as bad now. He was happy, and so very relieved. Everybody's here now. Otousan, Okasan, Nii-san, Masaki-san, Kuroh-kun, Shiro-kun…

And Senpai.

All of them were rooting for him.

He wasn't alone anymore.

"Mother!" Masaki-san admonished his mother sternly. "I am very disappointed in you. How could you do such a thing to Tetsuhiro-san?!"

"You should be grateful!" His mother shot back. "You needn't need show any sympathy to someone who had ruined your life!"

"He didn't!" Masaki closed the distance between himself and his mother, carefully keeping Tetsuhiro away from his mother's reach. "Do you want to know one thing, Mother? Tetsuhiro had made me the happiest man in the world. Being with him made me happy. I had never felt such happiness before. My only regret that it was a thing of a past, but still it is something that I would never, ever forget!"

_Masaki-san…_

"Do you want to know why I slashed my wrists, Mother?" Masaki-san continued mercilessly. "It was because of this!" He spread his arms wide, encompassing everything and everyone in that gesture alone. "Your disgust for us homosexuals! Being a gay doesn't make us any less humans! We have feelings, too! Yet you, along with everyone else, have treated us like we are sick, or some kind of deviant. It was that sort of thinking from you that drove me to desperation!"

Then Masaki-san did something truly unexpected; he reached down and held Nii-san's hand, gripping it tightly as if never wanted to part. And Nii-san didn't resist, not even when Otousan was gaping at him. Nii-san just met his surprised stare squarely; firm and sure.

"I'm in love with Kunihiro, Mother," Masaki-san said softly. "Has always been, even when I was with Tetsuhiro-san, I have always loved Kunihiro with everything I had. That's why… that's why I couldn't take it when I thought that he was going to hate me. I slashed my wrists because I simply couldn't go on living if he despised me…" He paused to take a deep shuddering breath. Nii-san gripped his shoulder gently, as if giving him silent strength to continue. "Tetsuhiro shielded me from Kunihiro's harsh words, he fought back for me, defended me from Kunihiro's anger. Even after so much had happened, I made him promise me not to tell Kunihiro anything about me liking him, and he had selflessly kept that promise, even when the promise had caused him to pay the price of everything…"

"The rumors…" Suddenly Senpai interjected. "Why should your own family be so quick to believe the rumors? On the contrary, they should have protected Tetsuhiro from them. If it was me, no matter what an idiot my little brother was… no matter how much trouble he had caused me by becoming a homo, no matter how high maintenance he was… I'd still take his side to the very end… And that what you should be doing, too! Not shunning him, rejecting him, condemning him and treating him like some kind of burden to you!"

_Senpai…_

Striken, Masaki-san's mother looked at him. "Tetsuhiro-san… what Masaki-chan has been telling us… is it really true?"

Tetsuhiro looked at Masaki-san, then at Nii-san, then at Senpai, before finally meeting her confused gaze. "Yes," he replied after a heartbeat. "It's true. I'm so sorry…"

"Tetsuhiro…."

Suddenly Otousan was there, enveloping him and Okasan in a hug. Sobbing, they kept whispering their apologies. Tetsuhiro hugged them back, crying himself. After awhile, Nii-san came forward and hugged all of them.

_Finally,_ Tetsuhiro wept_, finally the misunderstanding has been clarified. Everything, everything is going to be alright again…_

Through his tears, he caught sight of Senpai.

Senpai was standing a few feet away, smiling softly.

_Thank you, Senpai_, he mouthed.

A single tear rolled down Senpai's cheek as he mouthed back, "Baka."

- _**To be Concluded**_ -

* * *

Yay, I've got the most difficult but most important part, of the story out!

Just in time for Christmas too! So here is my Christmas present for you! Thank you for your kind reviews and for waiting so patiently!

As a show of my immense appreciation, I am going to throw in an Epilogue to this story.

See? I've intended to make this into a two-shot, but it has spiraled out of control! Haha!

But it is still a two-shot! Part One, Part 1.5, Part Two, Epilogue! Still a two-shot, right? Or should I remove my 'Two-shot' altogether?!

Wahahaha! Okay, guess I'm high after getting over the toughest part of the story. I really hope it turned out okay…

I know I have screwed up with the Japanese salutations and all that.. I'm really sorry! I am not a native of that tongue and I don't what goes where! So I'm really, really sorry!

Oh yeah, here's wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
